Back To The Start
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: SYOC (CLOSED) After graduating from college and becoming the Biology teacher at McKinley, Finn decides to reboot the Glee Club. eight years after it being disbanded. With the help of History teacher, Marley Rose, can he make the next generation of the New Directions Champions?
1. Prologue

When Finn graduated from College, getting his teaching degree, he would finally be able to do one of the things he loved. He remembered the day that Will didn't forgive him for the Emma kiss, it hurt at the time, but Finn knew that it had to happen.

If it wasn't for Will, Emma, and even Marley pushing him then, he never would have went to college. It took a few more years than expected, but he finally was a teacher.

He also remembered the day he got the call from Principle Tristian P. Rurfellow, the new principle at McKinley High School. He was offered the chance to teach Biology. Finn couldn't believe it, he was going back to his high school. The place where he found himself, to help others find themselves.

He met with the principle a week before the school year of 2027-2028 was going to begin. Tristian told him how many of the teachers spoke of him greatly. One of them being a retired Coach Sue Sylvester, that one surprised Finn. Another came from Shannon Bieste, she was still the football coach, and then finally, their new History teacher, Marley Rose.

Finn had Marley to thank for all of this in a way. She pushed him, told him to go get a teaching degree and he got one. And after the last couple years, he's found a permanent job. Not just teaching as a sub for one day at a time; which what it was for the last few years.

"Great to welcome you aboard our staff, Mr. Hudson. I expect great things from you." He said and Finn nodded, but he also had one thing he would like to discuss to the principle.

"Mr. Rurfellow—" Finn started.

"Please, call me Tristian."

"Okay, Tristian, I'd like to talk to you about Glee Club. I'd like to reboot the program."

"Mr. Hudson—" Finn cut him off this time.

"Finn."

"Finn, it's been fourteen years since the Glee Club ended. I don't know how many people would be interested and I don't know if we have enough funds for costumes and busses and everything." Tristian seemed like Figgins, before he died of a heart attack a year ago and had to replace his position.

"I want to pay for it. Costumes and music sheets. And we can do fundraisers to pay for transportation to events. And if I can get them to win Nationals this year, the school will keep and fund the club again." Finn had a good proposal and Tristian liked it.

"Alright, I will give you this year to reboot the Glee Club. You have my permission and best wishes." He said and Finn smiled. He was going to make them champions, he had to. Now all he needed to do was round up all the outcasts and people who were interested in the arts.

Finn exited the office and went to the place where the choir room used to be. It was an empty room. Bare. Soon enough, it would be full of what it used to be. Music, Chairs, Kids, and Passion.

Finn turned on the lights and walked into the room. He looked around, he would have to fix the room up before the new year started. He remembered what it used to be like. Fun, something that made everyone in that room feel like they were worth something. Made them realize what they could do; Finn felt like singing.

He closed his eyes and started to sing the first song that popped into his head when he thought about the glee club.

_Just a small town girl  
__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
__He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_ A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_ Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_ Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_ Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

_ Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_ Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_ Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_ Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_ Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_ Don't stop! _


	2. Cast List

Hey guys! So now I have gotten all the OC's I have needed. I am going to start writing the first official chapter tomorrow night because it's late. Anyway, I thought you guys should see the cast list. And I have posted pictures of the characters/ cast on my profile! Please check them out!

_**Cast List**_

~ Upton Hastings  
Sophomore  
Female  
Lesbian  
Willa Holland  
~_Riana Salvatore_

~ Chandler Rivera  
Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Sean O'Donnell  
~_Blondie45_

~Fredrick "Freddy" Parr  
Sophomore  
Male  
Straight  
David Lambert  
~_Ducky-Pickles_

~Hope Wilde  
Sophomore  
Female  
Bisexual  
Shaliene Woodley  
~_Klainelover1997_

~Connor Hummel  
Freshman  
Male  
Bisexual  
Jake Short  
~_Linneagb_

~Jude Watson  
Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Hunter Hayes

~Skylar Capone  
Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Sam Woolf

~Antonia "Toni" Jones  
Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Jena Irene***  
~_Ember411_

~Ethan Hart  
Freshman  
Male  
Bisexual  
David Henries  
~_SocialButterfly85_

Gabriella "Gabby" Rodriguez  
Junior  
Female  
Straight  
Camila Cabello  
~_Yummy42_

Lacey Selina  
Sophomore  
Female  
Lesbian  
Dove Cameron  
~_RainbowAces_

Fiona Robinson  
Sophomore  
Male  
Straight  
Laura Marano  
~_angierae101_

Colton Lucas  
Sophomore  
Male  
Straight  
Logan Lerman  
~_RainbowAces_

Maya Cunningham  
Freshman  
Female  
Straight  
Lily Collins  
~_IloveheartlandX_

Rose Clark  
Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Christina Grimmie  
~_Yonna9queen_

Abigail "Abby" Parker  
Junior  
Female  
Straight  
Avril Lavigne  
~_Riana Salvatore_

Madison Hart  
Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Lucy Hale  
~_SocialButterfly85_

Jeremiah Mohr  
Sophomore  
Male  
Straight  
Gavin Maclntosh  
~_Linneagb_

Tobias Adams  
Senior  
Male  
Straight  
Dylan O'Brien


	3. Auditions l

Finn walked into the classroom; his classroom. It was now full of students. He looked at them as they talked among themselves; those were his students. He cleared his throat and the students began to quiet down and take their seats. A male student however looked at Finn, strangely.

"Good morning class." Finn greeted as he walked over and put his bad at his desk.

"Uh, where is Mr. Ness?" A male student asked and Finn turned to him.

"He retired. I'm your new Biology teacher." He said and grabbed a marker. "My name is Mr. Hudson and I want to get this out of the way right now, if anyone has problems with anything, anything at all, you can come talk to me."

Finn then looked up at the sound of a scoff in the back of the classroom. He saw a girl with a smirk on her face. Dark, short hair, wearing black clothes. "What's your name?" Finn asked and the girl looked up.

"Upton. Upton Hastings." She said and gave a nod and looked down to his clipboard which had a list of students on it. Sure, kind of old fashion, but it didn't matter to Finn.

"Well, Upton, and this goes for the rest of you, I don't want any attitude in my classroom. I especially won't tolerate any bullying of any kind." He said, Finn didn't see Upton's eye roll.

"Why did Mr. Ness retire?" The same male student asked.

"What's your name?"

"Freddy. Freddy Parr" He said, Finn wondered if the boy thought that he had offended him by asking where the old teacher is.

"Well Freddy, I'm afraid I don't have the answer, but I'm hopeful over time that you and everyone else in this room will think my teaching skills are just as good as Mr. Ness'." Finn said and walked back over to his desk and began writing on the board, already beginning the lesson.

Eventually the bell rang and everyone seemed to be racing to get out of there. "Alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow." Finn said as they started to leave, but saw Upton again. "Upton. I need to speak with you." Upton looked at Finn and rolled her eyes as she approached him.

"It seems to me that either you don't care about what I am trying to teach, or you just have a problem with me." Finn said.

"Or maybe it's all of the above." She said sarcastically.

"I don't like any kind of negativity in my classroom—"

"Whatever. I seriously don't have time for this. Can you just give me a detention so I can go?" She asked, Finn didn't know where that was coming from. Of course, from that response, he was sure she's had this problem for a while.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Finn said and Upton then seemed more into listening. "But I think something that there is something that could help with your attitude problem. As well as avoid detention from me."

She arched her eyebrow. She seemed interested, so that was progress; at least Finn saw it that way. "What?"

"Audition for Glee Club today, after school." Upton then chuckled, after another confused look.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, Finn knew this wouldn't be an easy task; she didn't seem that willing.

"Because it's a known fact that being involved the arts reduces bad behavior and also increases grade point average, therefore it would be good for you." She rolled her eyes at Finn's words; he knew he was going to have to deal with that at the time being.

"And how did you know I can sing?"

"You just told me." Upton frowned, he got her there; Upton knew she was pretty good.

"Fine. Whatever." Upton said and left the room, going to her locker, looking very annoyed.

She couldn't believe she was now sucked into auditioning for Glee Club. As if she didn't have enough to deal with. She's had some trouble with the school last year since she first arrived; she's been suspended twice. The school was now forcing her to be on the cheerios.

Upton had no choice if she wanted to continue her education. Of course, she could careless, but her parents of course did care and before she knew it, had a cheerleading uniform. She hated the uniforms and certainly didn't like cheerleading, the coach was extremely annoying and horrible. She worked them to perfection, at least, that was how it was in the coach's mind.

Upton got her books for her next period, she still couldn't believe she had to audition for Glee Club now; something else she didn't need to waste her time with. They didn't even have a glee club last year and now that they have one and need members, she has to be one of them? Upton didn't like that.

Just then a girl appeared at her locker and when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Hey Upton." The girl said. She had long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing the school cheerleading uniform.

"Already in the uniform, I see." Upton replied to her.

"I'm excited. A new year. I'm excited for the first practice tomorrow." She said.

"So you are wearing the uniform on the first day of school, when we don't even have practice?" Upton asked her and she just plainly nodded with a nice smile on her face. "Lacey, this is one of the things I will never understand about you."

"And one thing I will never understand about you is how much you hate cheerleading and the uniforms." She replied back and Upton had to admit, there was something neither of them understood about each other; and even then, they were best friends.

Upton started to walk with Lacey to the next class. "Do you have History with Ms. Rose next?" Lacey asked Upton and she nodded.

"I just hope she is better than the new Biology teacher, Mr. Hudson. He is practically forcing me to audition and join Glee Club. And all I did was roll my eyes." Upton told her, but Lacey sighed. "Please don't tell me you think he's right."

"Well—"

"Lacey, you should have heard the things he was saying. His door was always open. Sure, that is what they all say. As much as they try, teachers will never be any kind of friend to us."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but since I haven't met him yet, I can't agree with you either."

"Why are you so willing and open hearted?"

"Why are you so bad ass?"

"Whatever." Upton replied and the girls then raced to get to Ms. Rose's class.

* * *

Finn walked into the teacher's lounge. He remembered walking in there when he was only 19 and hadn't even stepped into a college class yet. It was when some of his friends were even still enrolled at the school.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a few things of sugar, like he always did. He sat down, when he saw Marley walk in and smiled. Marley saw him and sat down at the same table as him.

"You think anyone is going to sign up?" Marley asked him. Finn shrugged at first.

"Well, I have gotten one person to sign up. Sort of by force." Finn replied and Marley smiled. He was doing well for his first day.

"I haven't been that lucky." She replied, as Finn took a sip of the coffee. "So do you think we can really make them champions again? I mean, the New Directions have been gone since my Junior year."

"Marley, we've got this. We just need to find the people with as much passion as we had."

"What makes you think we still don't have the same passion?" Marley questioned and Finn chuckled.

"And there is Marley Rose. The girl that basically forced me out of here so I could become this." Finn said and Marley smiled.

* * *

Marley walked into her classroom and the students began to sit down in their seats. This was going to be interesting period. Marley was dealing with a freshman period; the newbies.

"Alright, tell me one thing you know about World War 1!" Marley said and looked for a hand and at first, nothing, but soon a small one raised into the air. "You."

"It broke out because of an assassination." One girl said.

"And who was assassinated? What was he called?" Marley asked and saw only the same girl, wanting to answer. "Yes?"

"Archduke." She answered.

"Good." Marley said and looked at the rest of her freshman class and yet only that same girl seemed to look alive at the moment; first day of school. "What's your name?"

"Maya." She told Marley and she nodded.

"Well Maya, I'm glad somebody knows a little background about what we are going to be studying." She said and Maya grinned. Marley noticed that she was now looking down, probably not wanting too much attention. Marley began the lesson, talking about how it broke out, of course, including the few things Maya included.

Then Marley saw Finn at the door, she knew what he needed to do, so she stopped. "Alright class, I'd like you to meet, if you haven't already, this is Mr. Hudson, the new Biology teacher. He has some interesting information to share with you."

"Hello, well, as Ms. Rose has said, I'm Mr. Hudson. But anyway, after school and for the rest of the week there are audition to be in the school's Glee Club. Anyone can audition, just prepare a song or dance routine. Auditions in front of me and Ms. Rose are at 3:00-4:00. I hope to see some of you guys there."

Finn then left the classroom and Marley continued teaching the lesson until the bell rang and the students started to race out the door. "Maya, can I speak to you?" Marley said, seeing the girl go out the door.

She walked up to Marley, she was probably wondering if she did anything wrong.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Marley said and Maya nodded. "I just wanted to let you know, if you don't want me to call you out in class like that again, its fine. You seemed a little shy after that."

"I just don't want everyone to stare at me." Maya said and Marley nodded. She remembered when she was a freshman.

"Alright. I understand."

"Auditions for the Glee Club are at 3:00 right?" Maya suddenly asked and Marley turned around; she didn't expect that.

"Are you interested?" Maya shrugged. She was, but wasn't sure if she should. "Well, if you are, then yes, 3-4 all week."

* * *

Marley and Finn meet each other at the auditorium door. Finn has the sign-up sheet for the club in his hands. Marley could see there weren't many names on the list, but it was a start. They walked over to rows of seats and took seats in the front.

"Alright. Who's first?" Marley asked as Upton walked onto the stage and stopped in the middle. Finn smiled, she actually kept her word and was there to audition.

"My name is Upton Hastings and I will be singing "Glory & Gore" by Lorde."

"Whenever you are ready." Finn said and then the music started playing.

_There's a humming in the restless summer air  
__And we're slipping off the course that we prepared  
__But in all chaos, there is calculation  
__Dropping glasses just to hear them break  
__You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't)  
__Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure)  
__It's clear that someone's gotta go  
__We mean it but I promise we're not mean  
__And the cry goes out  
__They lose their minds for us  
__And how it plays out  
__Now we're in the ring  
__And we're coming for blood_

_[Chorus:]  
__You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
__But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!)  
__Everyone a rager (oh-oh)  
__But secretly they're saviors  
__Glory and gore go hand in hand  
__That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)  
__You could try and take us (oh-oh)  
__But victory's contagious_

_No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed  
__The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home  
__Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this  
__I don't ever think about death  
__It's alright if you do, it's fine  
__We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
__Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes  
__Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,  
"Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"  
Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means  
_

_[Chorus] _

"Thank you, Upton." Finn said and left the stage, she had no doubt that she was good enough to be in the club. She's been singing for years and she knows her voice is good.

"What do you think?" Finn asked Marley.

"I think she's good. I never thought someone like her would audition willingly."

"Well—"

"Oh, you're good." Marley said and turned back so they could continue with auditions. "Next!" She exclaimed and then a boy walked onto the stage.

"I'm Fredrick Parr and I'm going to be singing, "Imagine" by John Lennon." He said and they nodded as they music started to play.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
__It's easy if you try  
__No hell below us  
__Above us only sky  
__Imagine all the people  
__Living for today..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
__But I'm not the only one  
__I hope someday you'll join us  
__And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions  
__I wonder if you can  
__No need for greed or hunger  
__A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people  
__Sharing all the world...  
__You may say I'm a dreamer  
__But I'm not the only one  
__I hope someday you'll join us  
__And the world will live as one _

The song ended and Freddy looked out to where Finn and Marley, probably hoping for some good feedback.

"That was a very nice job, Freddy." Finn said. Freddy nodded and exited the stage with a smile on his face as the next person walked onto the stage; it was Maya. She carried a guitar with her.

"Hi, I'm Maya Cunningham." She said and Marley smiled. "And I'm going to be singing "The Lucky One" by Taylor Swift."

Maya saw there was chair for anyone who needed a seat. She pulled it up and sat down in it. She took her guitar and started to play it.

_New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
__Chasing fortune and fame.  
__And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
__You had it figured out since you were in school.  
__Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
__So overnight you look like a sixties' queen._

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh...  
__Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive.  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

_It was a few years later, I showed up here.  
__And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,  
__How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.  
__They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,  
__Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,  
__And it took some time, but I understand it now._

'_Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
__Yeah they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
__And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
__Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

**Okay, so auditions is going to be happening for the first few chapters. In this chapter you met Upton, Freddy, Lacey, and Maya. More to come.**

**Songs: Glory & Gore (Lorde), Imagine (John Lennon), & The Lucky One (Taylor Swift)**

**If any of guys have song ideas for later chapters after auditions, let me know by PM or review! :)**


	4. Auditions ll

Marley walked into her class to see all of her students ready for her; better for a second day. "Good morning." She said and began to get ready to teach the lesson when a blond girl walked into the class, she looked guilty for being late.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized and Marley saw her face and smiled.

"I kind of got lost. First day." She said, but Marley gave a firm nod.

"You must be Hope Wilde, they told me about you. Take your seat." Marley said and Hope gave a nod back to Marley and took her seat in the middle row. Marley began another lesson, teaching her History class about World War 1.

"Hey." Hope looked over at a girl that was sitting next to her; it was Maya.

"Hi, I'm Hope."

"Maya." She told Hope, who smiled.

"Are you a freshman?" Hope asked and Maya smiled; she was the same year as her.

"Same, do you have Mr. Hudson after this class?" She whispered to her and thought for a second.

"I think. He's the biology teacher, right?" Hope questioned and Maya nodded. "Would you mind showing me where his class is? I don't want to get lost again."

Maya chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Sure." She replied. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"If you make a friend your first day, you are doing alright." Maya replied and Hope laughed. She knew exactly where that line came from.

"Are you seriously quoting _Perks Of Being A Wallflower_?" Hope questioned and Maya smiled; someone who was actually able to get the joke.

"At least I'm not the teacher." Maya said and the two girls chuckled, but then turned their attentions back to Marley before they could be caught. After class, Maya and Hope left together, they had to go to her locker first because she didn't get a chance to before.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." Hope mumbled, but Maya seemed to hear her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, weird being at my mother's old high school."

"Your mother went to school here?" Maya asked and Hope nodded.

"Yeah, she was the captain of the Cheerios when she was a sophomore. And was even nominated for prom queen for the Junior- Senior prom of 2013." Hope told her and Maya seemed surprised.

"Impressive. Do you think you'll be like her?"

"I hope so and I hope not." Hope told her and Maya arched her eyebrow, not understanding exactly what she meant by that? Did she not want to be popular? Did she not want to be known as a queen? What?

"What do you mean?" Maya asked as Hope closed her locker and they started to walk to History Class.

"Well, I mean it would be cool to prom queen even if most of them are mean girls and I want to be a cheerleader. I just don't want to be exactly like her." Hope tried to explain. "I mean, would I really want to get knocked up, have a baby, raise it while trying to work full time to take care of it, basically not being there at all and on top of that, never knowing your father."

Maya had no idea what to say after that. What would you be able to say? "Sorry."

"It's okay." Maya replied, at least she could now say something. They went to class with Mr. Hudson. It would be an interesting session with Mr. Hudson when he took attendance.

* * *

Marley was eating lunch in the teacher's lounge when Finn walked in and quickly sat down. Marley knew he must have had the pleasure of meeting Hope last period. "I assume you met Hope." Marley said and Finn arched his eyebrow. How did she know? Did she know about her?

"You knew about her?"

"Well, she's in my first period." Marley said, trying not to laugh.

"You know what I mean. You knew that Kitty had a daughter?" Finn questioned. How long has Marley known about this.

"Since she got pregnant." Marley told him. "Remember, you weren't here after what happened with Mr. Shue. And it happened a little before then."

"She got pregnant—god it's like Quinn all over again."

"Hey, at least she tried. She worked her ass off so she could keep her and raise her. I helped her a lot when she needed it. It was hard for her, she couldn't even tell—the father."

"The father? She never even told him so he could help or anything?" Finn questioned, but then started to think about his situation with Quinn and Puck when they were in high school. "I guess it's better than telling a different guy it's his when it's someone else's."

"True, so did you just come in here to yell at me about Hope?"

"Do you know if she can sing?" Finn asked. Marley knew that question would have been coming. She sighed. "What she can't sing?" Marley shook her head.

"No, Hope has a great voice, but doesn't really like to sing in front of people." Marley told him and he knew there wasn't a chance she would audition without any persuasion. "Trust me, it's not even considerable."

Finn nodded, but that wasn't going to stop him for trying. Finn had to see if there would be a shining star in Hope Wilde.

* * *

Finn was at his desk, waiting for Hope. He had called her from her current class because he had to talk with her about Glee Club. Maybe Marley was right, but Finn knew he had to try. There were lots of people who had stage fright who eventually got over it and are huge stars. He remember Tina being the shy girl in the back of the room and now she is her own artist. And then there was that seventeen year old from American Idol in 2013. He was shy, but ended up winning and producing and selling a couple albums which people loved.

Finn heard a knock and looked up to see Hope. He smiled warmly and she walked into the classroom. "You wanted to see me?" She questioned and Finn nodded, pushing some other papers to the side. Second day and his desk was already a mess.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Finn said and she nodded, taking a seat in front of Finn's desk. "I wanted to offer you the chance to audition for Glee Club."

Hope arched her eyebrow at first and then shook her head, looking kind of awkward at the thought of Glee Club. She knew that meant singing, alone on stage. "No, uh, sorry, but I don't like… to sing in front of people."

"Listen, I remember some years ago when your mother was in glee club—"

"My mother? She was in glee club? And you knew her?" Hope questioned and Finn nodded.

"As I was saying, she had fun. And Glee Club gave her a sense of confidence and it even let her be herself more." Finn said. "I'll I'm suggesting is you come to auditions after school today. Doesn't take long. Think about it."

Hope nodded and then left the classroom as the bell rang and it was time for the next class. Maya saw Hope and walked up to her. "Were you talking to Mr. Hudson?"

"Yeah. He wants me to audition for Glee Club." Hope said, still in disbelief.

"Really? You should!" Maya said.

"But I'm not really good with people watching me. I mean, I don't even like my mother watching me." Hope told her.

"I know how you feel. But I walked onto that stage, and the minute I started playing my guitar, I forgot about the fear. It's fun. You should try out." Maya said and Hope now wondered if she should, true, her mother was in it and she was sure that Marley was co- directing it, which would be good. But how could she stand up in front of them and sing?

But then someone bumped into them, making Maya drop her books. Hope and the boy helped Maya pick up her books. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." She said and then looked at the boy and smiled.

"I'm Colton."

"My name's Maya." She told him, not taking her eyes off him. "And this is Hope." She remembered to say, maybe she wasn't making a fool of herself.

"Are you guys Sophomores?" He asked them.

"Freshman actually. We're the newbies!" Maya said and then turned to Hope, who looked at her, wanting to shake her head. That wasn't a good thing to say. "What about you?"

"Sophomore." Colton told them and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I better go. Sorry." He said and left. Maya sighed, leaned against the locker behind her and Hope.

"How big of an idiot did I sound like?" Maya asked, wondering what Hope's opinion was of how she acted towards a guy that bumped into her; she hoped it wasn't too bed.

"I give you a 7." Hope said and Maya sighed. If only she was as comfortable around guys as she was around girls like Hope. "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to play piano would you?"

* * *

Finn and Marley sat in the auditorium, hoping some people would come in and they would be good for the Glee Club. So far, the only ones they had were Lacey, Upton, and Maya. They were going to need a lot more members.

Then Maya and Hope walked onto the stage. Marley saw Hope and couldn't believe and then turned to Finn in disbelief, but he had good ways of persuasion. Maya sat at the piano and gave Hope a nod, she turned to Finn and Marley and suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"M-my name is Hope and I will be singing "_You Set Me Free_" by Angie Miller." She said, nervously and the two adults nodded.

"Whenever you are ready, Hope." Marley replied, kindly. Hope turned to Maya with a look of fear on her face and then Maya started playing the piano. Hope closed her eyes and took a breath as a start.

_You find me here alone_

_I hear a voice that's so unknown._

_It strikes courage up my backbone,_

_Strengthen my heart._

_A life set apart;_

_I see that's what you are._

Hope opens her eyes and starts to smile. She doesn't feel those butterflies in her stomach anymore; at least for the moment being. She glances at Maya quickly as she transitions into the chorus.

_You come, you come with open arms.  
__And you say I love you for who you are.  
__When I was haunted and alone  
__With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah.  
__You set me free, yeah.  
__You set me free.  
__When I'm weak,  
__Oh you carry me,  
__Through the storm,  
__You set me free, yeah._

_You come, you come with open arms.  
__You say I love you for who you are.  
__When I was haunted and alone  
__With this baggage on my back, dragging me down._

_You set me free, yeah.  
__You set me free, yeah._

Finn and Marley applaud for Hope when she is finished singing and the piano stops playing. She smiles at the applause, it feels amazing. "That was fantastic Hope!" Finn praised.

"Thank you." Hope replied and then Hope and Maya exited the stage, going to the side. They hugged, smiling.

"How do you feel?" Maya asked.

"I can't believe I actually did that. As soon as I got into the feeling of the song, I forgot about everything." Hope told her. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" They both heard Finn say and then they saw a boy on stage; it was Colton. The boy that bumped into them in the hallway earlier. He didn't seem like the guy to join Glee Club, but apparently he was interested.

"My name is Colton Lucas and I will be singing "Daylight"."

"Whenever you are ready." Marley said and Hope and Maya looked at each other. They knew the song and they also wondered how he was going to sound, singing that. The music started and Colton began to sing.

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Maya and Hope started to clap. Colton was really good, it was cool how he slowed it down and made it kind of like a ballad. Maya couldn't help but just stare at him for a few seconds until Hope snapped her out of it as he exited the stage.

* * *

**I meant to have this up yesterday, but I had a lot to do, but anyway here it is now! :) So you met Hope and Colton. And Maya and Hope are already friends.**

**Songs: You Set Me Free (Angie Miller) & Daylight (Maroon 5)**

**Anyway, I'm going to introduce more, don't worry. And I am making an adjustment to the cast list. Don't worry, only dropping one character because I don't know what to do with the character. Please Review!**


	5. Audition lll

Finn was teaching his class when suddenly two boys were in a hurry to get into the classroom. They both looked guilty, of course he wouldn't blame one of the boys for being late, considering he is on crutches. It was probably difficult getting to class as it is, plus the factor of him probably getting lost.

And then the other boy, he seemed to be able to walk fine, but luckily Finn was willing to let him off the hook as well. "Take your seat, Connor." Finn said and Connor nodded and walked to his seat in the back.

"And what's your name?" Finn asked the other boy that was on the crutches.

"Ethan. Ethan Hart." He said and Finn smiled.

"Okay, well, Ethan, there is an empty seat next to Fiona." Finn said and Ethan made his way to the seat next to the girl named Fiona. She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Fiona, right?" Ethan questioned and she nodded. "I'm Ethan."

"I know. Are you a freshman?"

"Yes, are you?" Fiona shook her head.

"No, sophomore. But I guess you are as smart as one." Fiona said and then turned away. She felt stupid for saying what she just did. Obviously he was smart if he was in a sophomore's class. Fiona hated when she said stupid things. Maybe they weren't all stupid, but Fiona thought most of what she said was stupid. Of course, that could also be her sister talking.

"So, is this your first day?" Fiona asked and then mentally attacked herself for that as well. She hasn't seen him before today, so it probably was.

"Yeah. So aren't you going to ask?" Ethan questioned.

"What?"

"Question my crutches. People usually do."

"Well, I was guessing you probably were in an accident or just can't walk. Was it like a birth thing?" Fiona said, she was now actually curious in the answer after Ethan mentioned it.

"It wasn't always a thing. I got polio when I was younger and ever since I haven't been able to walk. I mostly use the crutches to get around, but sometimes I'll use a wheelchair, using these all the time can be tiring." Ethan explained and Fiona couldn't help but smile and chuckle silently at the last part; he had a little sense of humor.

"So what's your story?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean? I don't have a story." Fiona told him, but Ethan didn't buy it.

"Everyone has a story Fiona. What's your life like. I'm sure it's interesting." He said. Fiona smiled. Ethan sure was a talker, wasn't he?

"Nothing much. I live with my mother and my brother and sister; they are twins. I moved here a year ago and lets just say I am looking forward to getting out of here." Fiona told him and he nodded. At least he took that story, even if Fiona wasn't telling the whole story. Her real story wasn't something you tell someone you just meet.

Ethan and Fiona for a little while longer, had small conversations, Ethan sure liked to talk, he had to keep Fiona interested; she didn't seem like the talking type, even though she did speak to him, after a while with no self- doubts.

* * *

Finn walks into the office, he was going to check his mailbox for anything, when a student caught his eyes. He was using the office phone, talking to someone. Secretary Pierce was about to walk out of the office, when Finn stopped her.

"Brittany, who's that?" Finn asked, looking at the boy who was still talking on the phone.

"One of the juniors."

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Skylar Capone, I believe. He comes down here usually once a day to use the phone. He says his phone is dead, but I'm pretty sure he just likes using this phone to get out of class and to make sure nobody takes it." Brittany told him.

Finn nodded, but then realized that Brittany said that the kid had been using the phone at least once a day. Why would he need to use the office phone so much? "Who does he call?" he asked her and she thought for a moment.

"His sister I believe. She goes to the middle school a few blocks from here. He usually just checks up with her." Brittany said and then left the office. Finn still watched as the boy, Skylar talked on the phone.

"Chloe, are you sure, you don't have your lunch? Maybe you put it—" He said. Chloe had to be his sister. "Did you leave counter again?" He asked and after a few seconds, sighed.

"I'll bring it to you during my lunch period okay? I have to go." He said and then hung up the phone and started to leave the office, when a few books fell out of his, not entirely closed backpack. He sighed as Finn picked them up for him.

"Thank you." Skylar said as Finn handed him the books.

"No problem. Is everything alright?" Finn asked. Skylar knew he was talking about the phone call.

"Yeah, my sister just forgot her lunch. I have to bring it to her later or she won't eat anything." Skylar told him and he nodded. But Finn didn't understand why he had to be the one to do it? If she left it at home, couldn't one of their parents bring it?

"What about your parents?"

"My mom works and my dad died a few years after my sister was born." Skylar said and then left so he wouldn't have to discuss this with Finn any longer. Finn wondered if that was the entire case. He remembered even with his mom being a single mom and a hard working nurse, she made time for him. Even brought him things if he forgot him; what job could make a woman busier?

* * *

Skylar got to class back in time for the rest of the lesson and to hear the homework, he was just glad the teacher didn't notice; or maybe even care. But he left and had to hurry. He only had 30 minutes for lunch and maybe that would give him enough time to get Chloe's lunch to her and maybe give him a little time to eat himself.

But as he was rushing out of class, after getting his keys to his car first, he accidently wasn't watching and bumped into someone in the hallway; sending her down to the floor.

"Oh gosh, sorry." Skylar said and then helped her back up to her feet. She smiled, at least he was kind after this type of meeting.

"It's fine." She told him. "I'm Hope, what's your name?"

"Skylar." He told her. "Sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm just kind of in a hurry. My sister forgot her lunch and I need to get it to her. You know how it is." He said, but she shook her head, kind of humorously.

"Well, I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like having to do that sort of thing." Hope said and Skylar nodded. "I'm joking. However, I can only imagine what it's like."

"Maybe you'll get lucky one of these days."

"I hope not." Hope said. "I don't think my mom would make the same mistake again."

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked, he was sort of curious after that comment. What mistake could her mother have made?

"Never mind. Don't you need to get a lunch to your sister or something?" Hope questioned and Skylar completely forgot about that for an entire minute; a little less stress on his mind for a minute.

"Right. Sorry, but I have to go." Skylar said and started rushing off again. Hope laughed as he hurried off through the school doors and into his car.

Maya found Hope after Skylar ran through the doors. "Who was that?" Maya questioned. Did Hope already make a guy friend this year?

"His name is Skylar. He's a junior, I think." Hope told her.

"Ooo, a junior!"

"What?"

"Hope! He's a junior and you are a freshman!" Maya said. "Do you know how many freshmans date juniors? Not many! It's as rare as finding a family of polar bears." Hope couldn't help but laugh at comparison. Especially since she didn't have a crush on the guy that she met, by colliding in the hallway because of his rush.

"He just bumped into me in the hallway and all we did was exchange names." Hope told her. Hope didn't think of that as anything special, but Maya did.

"At least you didn't make an idiot out of yourself like I did when that guy Colton bumped into me yesterday."

"I have to admit, that was really… awkward." Hope said and Maya rolled her eyes. She decided that Hope wasn't going to speak anymore on this junior, especially after going through what happened yesterday.

"So do you want to see who auditions for Glee Club later?" Maya asked her and Hope sighed and shook her head. She wanted to, but couldn't.

"Can't. I have practice."

"What team did you join?"

"I'm a cheerleader now." Hope told her happily, but Maya gave her a look of disapproval. "What? What's wrong with being a cheerleader? Not all of them are soulless bitches and sluts."

"It's just not my thing. Just promise me you won't become a bitch."

"I think I can manage that." Hope agreed and both girls laughed as they went off to lunch.

* * *

The third day of auditions came and Marley and Finn were ready for whoever wanted to audition. "Let's hope for a slightly bigger crowd." Finn whispered to Marley.

"We have another day."

"We need at least 12, but I think it would be good to have more than that." Finn said as a boy walked onto the stage. Finn smiled, he knew who that was.

"My name is Connor Hummel and I will be singing _Sticks & Stones by _Ulrik Munther." He said and after hearing his name, Marley turned to Finn in question. Was he related to him and Kurt somehow.

"Whenever you are ready." Finn told Connor and then quickly turned to Marley and told her, "He's my little cousin." She nodded as the music started to play and Connor began to sing.

_Just another day_  
_Same in every way_  
_Doing what I should do_  
_What other people say_

_I think it's time I take_  
_Charge of my own faith_  
_I know it's not too late, it's not too late, it's not too late_

_Eh Eh_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_Well you can break my bones_  
_With sticks and stones_  
_But you can't hold me down_  
_I think it's time I break_  
_The rules you make and make some of my own_  
_I'm taking all your flaws_  
_Your sticks and stones_  
_Your sticks and stones..._

"That was great Connor!" Finn praised as Connor walked off the stage and then Ethan made his way onto the stage, using his crutches.

"My name is Ethan Hart and I am going to be singing _All At Once_" He told them and nodded as the music started to play.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
__She is right in front of you  
__You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
__Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
__Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
__Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
__Where no questions cross your mind  
__But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
__Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
__Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Ethan exited the stage and Marley and Finn looked at each other. "You know, he reminds me of Artie, in a way." Marley said and Finn could understand where she was coming from. There was a lot of potential in Ethan, in some ways, the same kind that Artie even with a disability.

They looked up and this time saw a girl in front of the microphone, ready to audition. "I'm Fiona Robinson and I will be singing, _Believe._"

_After love, after love __[repeat]__  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_  
_I can feel something inside me say_  
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_  
_Now_  
_Do you believe in life after love_  
_I can feel something inside me say_  
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_  
_Now_

Fiona left the stage after receiving applause from both adults and finally, the last audition for the day; Skylar walked onto the stage with his guitar in hand and stood in front of the microphone Fiona was using.

Finn grinned at seeing him. "My name is Skylar Capone and I am going to sing _Babylon _by David Grey_, _today." He said and Finn gave a nod. Skylar didn't need any backing, he just needed his guitar. He started playing and soon began to sing the lyrics.

_Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule_

_Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made_

_If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now_

_Babylon, Babylon, Babylon_

Marley and Finn felt the need to give a standing ovation for that one, his pitch was perfect and all he had was his guitar. Pretty impressive. His voice was great and he looked like he just had something that would be great for the glee club.

"That was great, Skylar!" Finn said and he smiled. He didn't think it was that good.

"Great job!" Marley praised.

* * *

**Another chapter! I am hoping for one more auditions chapter and then some actual chapters haha. If you have any theme or song ideas, let me know!**

**So we met Fiona, Ethan, Connor, and Skylar in this chapter. More are coming don't worry! **

**And if you are concerned about if your character is getting dropped, look at the cast list. I only removed one though. If you only submitted a girl or you have appeared, you don't worry at all, but you can see who the new character is by looking at the list.**

**Songs: Sticks & Stone (****Ulrik Munther), All At Once (The Fray), Believe (Cher), & Babylon (David Grey)/ (Sam Woolf Cover)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Auditions llll

Upton walked up to Lacey, who once again was wearing her uniform, looking cheerful. "I still don't understand why you would choose to wear that all day. I barley like wearing it for a minute."

"I know it's not your style. Even though, you wear short skirts a lot. What's the difference between the cheerleading ones?"

"Easy, the ones I wear aren't cheap and I hate the color."

"Right, anyway, I just feel happy when I wear my uniform." She said. "But can you believe we had like a thousand girl audition this year and coach only added one newbie?"

Upton rolled her eyes, she remembered seeing them for herself. "I find it surprising that coach was willing to let any freshman tryout. I mean, you've seen them."

"Come on, I mean, it's true most of them need work and we need the best, but being on the team is part of improving." Lacey said, she had a point.

"I can't believe that Coach let that new girl in. Just watch her mess everything up."

"Upton, just because she is a newbie, doesn't mean she's bad." Lacey said and then Upton got distracted by a smaller boy, getting push against the lockers by a few jocks. They saw a girl help him up and Upton could help but after, getting over there, laugh with the jocks.

"Aww, how cute!" She teased.

"Don't you find it precious that the losers help the losers, Upton?" One of the jocks asked her and Upton smirked. "Maybe next time you'll think about getting in my way!"

Neither the boy nor girl, said anything. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. "Upton…" Lacey mumbled, urging Upton to stop.

"Come on Lace." Upton this time urged, she wanted Lacey on her side; more like the jock's side however.

"Upton, just stop." Lacey mumbled, she didn't like this at all. But Upton wasn't listening to Lacey.

"Hey!" A guy shouted and then went right in front of the other boy and girl who were being interrogated. "Leave them alone!"

"Looks like the losers have a pet." Another one of the jocks commented.

"Leave them alone or you'll be sorry." The other boy demanded and the leader of the jocks chuckled. Then a third jock came from the crowd; it was Colton. He put his hand on the leader and he turned to him.

"Let's get out of here, before something ugly happens." Colton insisted kindly. He seemed like he was more on Lacey's side; but stuck in between their clique and the things they believed in.

After a minute the leader, sighed and then walked away with the other jock following him. Colton stayed back for a minute. "Sorry about Aiden, are you two okay?" Colton asked and they nodded.

"I better go." Colton said and ran off to catch up with the jocks, he would probably call his friends. The others suck with the three they just came into terms with. Lacey however didn't forget to shoot Upton an angry look.

"What?"

"You didn't have to do that." Lacey said, she hated when people picked on others and certainly didn't like one of her best friends doing it. "It was bad enough that those two idiots were doing it."

"I think you are one of the first cheerleaders that doesn't have a… cheerleader personality."

"Oh, so all cheerleaders have to bitches or they don't fit the description?"

Upton had no idea what to say next and she could tell that Lacey was angry with her so she decided to leave with just that. Lacey turned back to the others. "Sorry about my friend, she will do that sometimes, but she means well."

"It's fine. I'm used to this." The smaller boy said.

"I'm Lacey, what's yours?"

"I'm Jude." He told them and then turned to the girl who was standing next to him and they grinned at each other. "And this is Rose."

"Thanks for helping us." Rose added.

"I don't like people getting picked on. It sucks." He said, facing Lacey. "I'm Chandler. So are you two freshman?""

"No. I'm a junior and Rose is a sophomore."

"No offence, but you look a little young to be a junior."

"It's fine. I skipped two years, so technically I should be a freshman." Jude said and he smiled. "Anyway, we better get to class. Thanks for helping."

Jude and Rose went the opposite way of Lacey and Chandler. "Hey, I don't care what she said back there, you are my favorite cheerleader." He said and Lacey laughed.

"Thanks. I wish I could have said or done more. I mean, all I could do was urge Upton to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I should have just told those to go away." Lacey said and Chandler stopped her there.

"There is always a next time." Chandler said. "Would you wanna have lunch with me?" He asked and Lacey grinned and chuckled at that; a guy was into her, interesting. Lacey knew that if he was interested, it would not work out well.

"I don't think it would work out."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay. Sorry, guys like you, or any guys in general are just not for me." Lacey told him and he smiled. Lacey found that odd, why would he smile if she just rejected him? Wasn't he into her?

"I was actually asking you as friend, but thanks for the tip, I know now not to fall in love with you." He joked and she laughed.

"I'll think about it." Lacey said and Chandler walked away. He seemed nice and maybe it would be nice to have a friend that's a guy.

* * *

Hope went into the bathroom. She put her hair up and suddenly she heard puking coming from one of the stalls behind her. She was concerned. She then knocked slightly on the door and it stopped a few seconds after.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Hope asked and then the toilet flushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and then came out of the stall. "I just ate something bad. I'm okay now." Hope smiled, she could be new since she hasn't seen this girl around.

"I'm Hope."

"Antonia." She told her. "But you can call me Toni, if you want."

"So are you new? I haven't seen you around." Hope asked and Antonia shook her head.

"No, I'm a sophomore and this is my second year here." She told Hope. Of course, Hope was a freshman and most of the people she would see would be freshman; which Antonia was not. "What about you? Are you a freshman or a transfer?"

"Freshman." Hope said.

"Anyway, I better get back to lunch." Antonia said and tried to leave, but Hope stopped her from leaving so quickly.

"Wait. Why don't you sit with me and my friend, Maya? Unless, you already have someone you are sitting with." Hope suggested.

"Well, I actually was sitting with someone." Antonia said and Hope sighed. "Maybe another time." Hope nodded and then left Antonia in the bathroom. She washed her hands and then left the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria. She sat at the table she was sitting at before.

"You okay?" Her friend, Gabby, asked.

"Better."

"You were gone for little while."

"I was talking to one of the freshman. She kind of heard me getting sick." Antonia explained. "Do you know a girl named Hope?"

"Hope Wilde?" Gabby asked and Antonia nodded, but arched an eyebrow in confusion. How was a freshman widely known? "Antonia, you realize you were just talking to one of the most popular girls and newbies at this school, right?"

Antonia didn't realize that until Gabby told her, of course she didn't know why Hope was so popular. "Why is she so popular?"

"She's a cheerleader and not only that. She's the only freshman that made the team this year." Gabby said and Antonia didn't think Hope seemed like the cheerleading type; she was too nice. Of course, that was a stereotypical.

"So this freshman is the most popular girl in school because of her being on the cheerleading team. The only newbie. She's been popular for what? 2 days?" Antonia questioned.

"Yeah. If you fall into the right places, then you're in." Gabby said. "Unlike me who has made the decision to audition for Glee Club."

"Really? Do you think I should audition?"

"Are you willing to commit social suicide?" Antonia laughed at that questioning reply and nodded. "Then you should. I didn't even know you sang."

"There wasn't a reason for you to know." Antonia joked and then a loud crash interrupted their conversation. They looked over and they saw two boys on the floor. Antonia noticed one of them had braces on their legs. They then saw a jock walk over towards them.

"WATCH IT FAGGOTS!" The jock from earlier, Aiden yelled at them.

"We just wanted to get lunch like everyone else." The other boy, Jeremiah, said quietly. Not looking at the jock at all.

"I don't want you and your broken boyfriend in my way!" Aiden yelled back and that was when Antonia had enough. She rushed over there, with an angry look on her face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leave them alone!" Antonia demanded and Aiden laughed at her attempt to stop the violence. "Seriously? You're picking on someone with a disability and his friend?"

"I don't want them spreading their germs all over the place." He replied.

"Then go somewhere else then." It was obvious now that most of the students in the cafeteria was watching. Antonia wasn't thinking about that now and didn't care at the moment.

"Aiden!" A voice yelled and then they all saw Hope standing there. She didn't like what was going on either and was clearly there to help Antonia.

"Hey Hope." Aiden said and Hope rolled her eyes.

"Leave them alone, it's not like they did anything to you." Hope said, agreeing with what Antonia said before she interfered. He sighed, looking down at the two boys and Antonia and then back to Hope and just decided to walk away.

Hope and Antonia then went over to the boys. They helped Jeremiah up first and then helped Ethan up, grabbing his crutches first, so then he would be able to stand. "Thanks." Ethan said.

"You guys are okay, right?" Hope asked and both Ethan and Jeremiah nodded.

"Thanks to you." Ethan said and Antonia smiled.

"Glad someone in this school knows how to stand up for people." Hope added and Antonia nodded in agreement.

"Hope!" Someone called and then Hope had to run off, leaving the boys and Antonia standing there.

"Why don't you guys sit with me and my friend? I can give you some of my lunch, my stomach isn't really agreeing with me today." Antonia offered and Ethan nodded, with a smile on his face. Sure enough, Jeremiah was going to go where Ethan did, so the two boys followed her back to the table she was sitting at before with Gabby.

"Antonia, I never knew you had guts." Gabby said and Antonia laughed.

"This is my friend Gabby." Antonia introduced.

"I'm Ethan." The boy in crutches told her as he sat down next to Antonia. "And that's Jeremiah." He grinned, but didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker?" Gabby asked.

"He's not good at starting conversations." Ethan told her and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not mute though. I talk, just not as much as Ethan. He never shuts up." Jeremiah said and the two girls laughed and they continued to have conversations throughout the rest of the period.

* * *

It was the last day for auditions and both Marley and Finn were hoping to get a couple more students so they could have enough to qualify for Sectionals. So far everyone that wanted to audition was good, hopefully there was more of that.

The first audition for the day was a tall boy, who walked up onto the stage. "I'm Chandler Rivera and I'm going to be singing _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran." He said and the music started to play and Chandler began to sing.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Finn and Marley applauded and Chandler left the stage as another boy went onto the stage. "My name is Jude Watson and I'm going to sing _Green Light_." He said and they both nodded as Jude stopped up to the microphone.

_Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I see you move, I'm checking your smile  
Working your back like it's going out of style  
Shake just a little bit faster  
Shake just a little now girl_

_Dying to meet you, so let's mess around  
I've got an obsession of us getting down  
Come just a little bit closer  
I just need permission so_

_Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

"That was really good." Marley whispered and Finn agreed as they both applauded and Jude exited the stage. This time a girl walked onto the stage.

"My name is Antonia and I'm going to sing _Unwritten_."

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips_

Antonia left the stage and Gabby took her place on the stage. She headed to the piano, she wanted to play as well as sing. "My name is Gabby and I will be singing _Skyscraper _by Demi Lovato." She said and started to play piano and then started to sing.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Another boy came onto the stage. "I'm Jeremiah Mohr and I will be singing_ Who's Lovin' You?_ by Jackson 5."

_When I had you  
I treated you bad and wrong, my dear  
And girl, since, since you went away_

_Don't you know I sit around  
With my head hanging down  
And I wonder who's loving you?_

_I, I, I, I, oh, I, I, should have never, ever  
Ever made you cry  
And girl since, since you been gone_

_Don't you know I sit around  
With my head hanging down  
And I wonder who's loving you?_

He exited the stage and then it was time for the final audition of the day and the week. They would put up the cast list tomorrow. A girl walked onto the stage. "My name is Rose Clark and I will be singing _Someone Like You _by Adele."

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead _

Marley and Finn applauded. "That was great Rose!" Marley praised and she exited the stage.

"She was great. A little shy, but then she started singing and everything fell into place." Finn agreed. "Now all we have to do is put up the cast list."

* * *

The next morning both Marley and Finn posted the cast list on the door outside auditorium and choir room.

McKinley High Glee Club 2021-22

Rose Clark

Maya Cunningham

Skylar Capone

Upton Hastings

Ethan Hart

Connor Hummel

Antonia Jones

Colton Lucas

Jeremiah Mohr

Freddy Parr

Chandler Rivera

Fiona Robinson

Gabby Rodriguez

Lacey Selina

Jude Watson

Hope Wilde

* * *

**Auditions are over! Next will be the first rehearsal/ meeting of the glee club. Any ideas on the theme? Let me know! :)**

**In this chapter we met Jude, Rose, Chandler, Gabby, Antonia, and Jeremiah :) Tell me what you think of them as well.**

**Songs: Lego House (Ed Sheeran), Green Light (John Legend), Unwritten (Nastasha Bedingfield), Skyscraper (Demi Lovato), Who's Lovin' You (Jackson 5), & Someone Like You (Adele)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Leadership

It was the first rehearsal of the club. They had luckily found of enough people so they could qualify for Sectionals in a few months. All the kids they have has amazing talent. But they were going to need to make the club known again, which of course was up to Marley and Finn.

There was also something every club needed; a leader. Every club had a president, captain, or co- captains. Finn remembered when he was in Glee Club, he and Rachel were the captains and after a few years, they won Nationals.

Yes, that was in the past, but still in back of Finn's mind and he was going to find the leaders of the group; male and female.

That Monday, both he and Marley walked into the club together and went over to the white board, like the old days when it was Will up there. Finn took the marker and wrote "Leader" on the board.

"A leader is someone who takes charge. Someone who pulls the group together and gets them to win. A leader is also someone who knows what to do in the toughest situations and is also a fighter." Finn said to the students.

"So what are we singing songs about Legends?" Upton asked.

"No, the glee club needs a leader. Two leaders, when I was in Glee Club, we had two leaders. You guys are going to sing songs, you choose that give you strength and at the end of the week, I will decide who will be the co- captains. We need a male and a female leader." Finn explained and most of them seemed to like the assignment.

"You guys better just forget about even singing because that role is mine." Upton said. People didn't really listen to her as the glee clubers talked to each other, wondering what they would do.

* * *

Antonia had no idea what she could do for Glee Club. She wanted the chance and thought of herself as a good leader for the club, but what was a good song for her to do? She walking in the hall when she saw Ethan and then walked up to him.

"Hey Ethan." Antonia greeted.

"Oh hey."

"So what are you singing for Glee Club, I haven't got the slightest idea on what I could sing." She asked him and he frowned.

"I'm not." Ethan admitted.

Antonia frowned. Why? Antonia thought Ethan would be a great leader, he is kind, cares for other people, and has an amazing voice.

"Why not?" Antonia asked him.

"Really? You think they would make someone like me a leader? Look at me?" Ethan said and the only thing Antonia noticed was that Ethan was using a wheelchair instead of his crutches today. It didn't matter to her, why should it to anyone else?

"I don't see anything wrong with you except for the fact that you don't think you could be a leader. The male lead anyway." She said and Ethan smiled. Antonia was good with advice and Ethan loved her spirit. He had to do it now.

"Okay, I'll do it." Ethan agreed. "I'll see you later." He said and he went over to one of the girls coming out of another class. Antonia wondered who that was and walked the other way as Ethan approached her.

"Maddie!" He called and she looked at him. She didn't look like she wanted to talk to him.

"Who's this?" One of the others girls next to her questioned, not trying to hold back a chuckle that then escaped her mouth.

"My brother." She answered.

"We'll see you later, I guess." The other girl said and walked away, leaving Madison with a frown on her face as she turned to her brother.

"Thanks Ethan." Madison said, but it wasn't like he did or said anything. "Listen, I'm trying to be in with the good crowd right now and I can't really do that—"

"When you hang around a crippled kid?" Ethan questioned. Madison frowned, she wouldn't say that but Ethan knew that was kind of the idea of what she was saying.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I'll see you later." Ethan said and rolled away. Sure it bothered him, but he figured his sister shouldn't have to be treated different because her brother is disabled. Ethan understood, he was already the target of bullying because of his disability.

And then suddenly as he was in his head, he suddenly was pushing into a different direction, after being snapped back into reality, stopped before he could hit anyone. Turned his chair around and saw that it was the jock that pushed him and Jeremiah down in cafeteria; Aiden. He wasn't alone. He was with a few other jocks.

"Watch where you're going cripple!" Aiden yelled at Ethan. Ethan wished there was something he could do, but how? What could he do? He looked at up at the jocks as they walked away.

Ethan had dealt with this a lot. Not having the ability to walk never gave him any breaks, well minus not having to run laps or take gym. Otherwise, these things made life difficult for Ethan. He remembered his parents struggling to pay for his special care and special needs bills and trying to make their home safe for him.

It was hard for them and then one day, their parents went on a trip and just never came back. They hadn't heard anything about what happened to them. Ethan and Madison were placed into foster care and they were in there many years until they were adopted by the Hart family. Ethan took a while to find a place because the family needed to be able to support Ethan for his special needs and also he didn't want to be separated from his sister.

He loved his new family, but sometimes it was hard. Sometimes he felt out of place, not just there but everywhere. He was a foster kid and a crippled kid. But that made him a fighter and Ethan thought about that sometimes.

_After all you put me through_  
_You'd think I'd despise you_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you_  
_'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_  
_Thinking that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_  
_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_  
_Always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames_  
_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
_You probably think that_  
_I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_  
_That you tried to do_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming_  
_All of your backstabbing_  
_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_  
_Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_  
_Playin' the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Guess you're wanting to harm me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_  
_And never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

Ethan was sitting in front of the choir room in his wheelchair. The music started to play and he began to sing.

_'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

The song ends and everyone applauds for Ethan as he rolls over to where Antonia and Fiona are sitting. "That was great, Ethan." Finn says and Ethan grins.

* * *

Hope is walking down the hall with Maya when she sees the boy, Skylar, at his locker and smiles. She hadn't seen him in Glee Club and she knew that he was a member. She had to talk to him. "I'll meet you in class, okay?" Hope says and Maya arches an eyebrow in confusion until she sees Skylar and smiles.

"Oh, I get. Okay." She says and winks before she walks away from Hope. Hope rolls her eyes as she walks up to Skylar. She taps him on the back. Skylar turns around and smiles at seeing Hope, sure enough he must remember her.

"Hope, right?" He asks and Hope nods. "Hi."

"Hi, why weren't you in Glee Club yesterday?" Hope asks and Skylar sighs, trying to think of what to say.

"What makes you think I'm in Glee Club?"

"I saw your name on the list for the people in the club. I assume it's you unless there's another Skylar Capone in this school that can sing." Hope says and Skylar smiles and laughs. He had that coming.

"Point taken. It was my sister, our uh, mom had to work late so I had to pick her up." Skylar told Hope and she nodded. Seemed like Skylar had to be there for his sister a lot when his mother couldn't; he sure was loyal.

"Anyway, we are singing songs that give us strength. You should do one." Hope said and Skylar thought for a second, but wasn't sure if that was right for him.

"I'll think about it." Skylar said. "Anyway, can I ask why the most popular freshman is talking to me?"

Hope blushed at those words. Skylar was obviously trying to flirt with her and she didn't mind it too much. "I hope you'll be at rehearsal today." She said, before walking away from Skylar. He wondered if she was going to be singing something, he hadn't heard her sing and was interested to hear her.

* * *

Hope stands in front of everyone in the choir and starts to sing a song she loves, a song that she always has had a liking to.

_I know you don't mean to be mean to me  
'Cause when you want to  
You can make me feel like we belong  
We belong_

_Lately you make me feel all I am is a backup plan  
I'll say I'm done and then you smile at me  
And I'll forget everything I said_

_I buy into those eyes  
And into your lies_

_You say you'll call but I know you  
You say you're comin home but I know you  
You say you'll call but I know you won't  
You say you'll call but I know you won't_

_I wish you were where you're supposed to be  
Close to me  
But here I am just starin at this candle burnin out  
There's still no sound_

_Of footsteps on my stairs  
Or your voice anywhere_

_You say you'll call but I know you  
You say you're comin home but I know you  
You'll say you'll call but I know you won't_  
_You say you'll call but I know you won't_

Everyone applauds and Hope smiles as they seemed to like it. She sees Skylar and he seemed to like it a lot too. Hope sits down as Finn gets up, he probably has something to say.

"That was great Hope. Anyway, Marley and I have some news." Finn said and Marley nodded, she was sitting by the piano. "We're going to be performing at the assembly next Friday." The club started to chatter a little bit. They just got together and they were already getting a chance to perform.

"What are we singing?" Skylar asked.

"Marley and I decided on "Royals" by Lorde." Finn told them. They all knew and loved that song, it was just as amazing now as it was when it came out.

"You guys better watch out because the only one who is going to be singing that song is me." Upton said. Lorde was one of her favorites, as was any song similar to that. Then Upton got up and stood in the middle of the choir room.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide_

"Thank you Upton, anyway, we'll decide who will take the lead soon. Anyway, in the mean, work on your leader solos." Finn said. "We've heard Ethan, Upton, and Hope. Let's here a few more because I know all of you have the leader material. The question is, who could lead the group to Nationals?"

They all nodded and then suddenly a phone went off, startling everyone. Skylar took the phone out of his pocket and read the text that he had received. He looked at it and got up from his seat and started to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Finn asked Skylar as he was heading out the door.

"Sorry, I have to go." Skylar said, without actually answering Finn's question. They were all pretty interested in the answer. But, Skylar left before Finn could ask again.

* * *

Skylar drove to his house and quickly went inside the house. "Chloe!?" Skylar called, closing the door. Skylar looked around and no sight of Chloe yet. He got a text from her saying to come home right away, he knew that didn't sound good.

The next thing he knew, he fell to the ground, with his head beating from the impact from something hard. He turned and saw a woman standing there with an angry look on her face and a glass bottle in her hand.

"You weren't here when I got back. Where were you?" The woman asked, it was his mother.

"At school." Skylar said.

"You liar!" She insisted. She looked really mad and Skylar shuffled backwards, wanting to get away from her.

"No! I was at school! I swear!" Skylar said, he was. She just didn't believe him and she was now scaring him. "Don't shout at me!" She yelled and then threw the glass bottle onto the wall behind Skylar, causing it to break into pieces. "You were late!"

She got closer to Skylar and then started to hit him, he tried hard not to scream. After a few hits she back away. "Don't be late again or the punishment will be much worse." She warned before going to into the kitchen, leaving Skylar there on the floor.

Then was when Skylar's sister Chloe came out into the room and went down to her brother. "Are you okay?" She asked him and he nodded, trying to be brave for her. "She told me to go to my room, I accidently left my phone on the table. She must have used it to get you home."

"It's alright. As long as you're okay." Skylar said, trying to ignore the pain on his face and his chest from the semi- short beating from his mother.

"Go upstairs, okay. Don't let mom see you." Skylar told her and Chloe nodded.

"I love you Sky." Chloe said and quickly went upstairs before the mom came back into the living room, with a bottle of beer in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth. Beating Skylar was one of the many things what she did that was illegal. She was a drug dealer and also an alcoholic.

Ever since the death of their father, not too long after Chloe was born, these things have been happening. After a few months of neglect while she was in deep depression, she started to sell drugs and smoke. And on her bad days she would take it on Skylar, punishing him for no reason.

Skylar hated it, he hated coming home, but he did. If he didn't come home and if he wasn't punished on the bad days, Chloe would be and he wasn't going to let her suffer. The scars he had didn't need to be on Chloe too.

His mother looked at Skylar, she looked at him like he was a piece of trash. "What the hell was I thinking? Having kids was the worst decision of my life. I mean, I wanted an angel and look what I got instead." She slurred. It wasn't hard for her to get drunk and even though she was drunk, Skylar knew she meant those words. She always blamed Skylar for her horrible mess of life she had.

She got up and walked towards Skylar again. His heartbeat increased as she got closer, what was she going to do now? She started to kick him now and Skylar fought hard, trying not to scream.

"This is what you get for making my life hell!" She yelled and then went into the other room. No screams escaped Skylar, he's had years of practice. But now tears were falling down his face. He hurt in many ways, it's been his life. It's the part of him nobody sees.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Skylar is now standing in the choir room. In front of everyone singing. Nobody realizes how connected Skylar is to that song and he hopes they don't. Tears are coming out of his eyes as he sings, remembering every time his mother as punished him.

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

The song ends and everyone cheers for Skylar, he looks up and wipes the tears from his eyes and Finn walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "That was amazing Skylar. You seemed very connected to that song."

"I wanted to do a song that gives lots of people strength and even though everyone has their demons, they can lead." Skylar says and sits down. Finn likes what Skylar just said.

"Okay, so does anyone want a chance to sing their leader solo?" Finn asked and nobody else wanted to go, at least nobody wanted to go after Skylar. It was too emotional to follow.

"Okay, so we've picked our female and male lead. And these two will take lead at assembly next week." Finn said and they got ready to hear what they were going to say.

"Who is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"We've decided the co- captains of the New Directions are…" Finn said, handing the moment off to Marley.

"Hope Wilde and Skylar Capone." Marley said and they all started applauded. "You two will be taking the lead of the performance next week and you two will represent "The New Directions" Marley said and the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, we got to learn a little more about Ethan and Skylar's character in this chapter. You never would have expected that Skylar's home life to be like that.**

**And Hope and Skylar are the leaders of the Glee Club! (Doesn't mean they will be the power couple like Finchel, though!)**

**Songs: Fighter (Christina Aguilera), I Know You Won't (Carrie Underwood), New Divide (Linkin Park), & Demons (Imagine Dragons).**

**Please Review!**


End file.
